


Indiscretion

by N_A_N_O



Series: Kink/Sextober2020 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Dick Pics, Kinktober2020, M/M, Nude Photos, Sandalphon is sending nudes to Lucifer and Belial is sending dick pics to Lucilius, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Lucifer forgot his phone at home, and Sandalphon's nudes appear on his locked screen. Lucilius sees them first and investigates.Kinktober Day 4 Prompt: Photography/Pictures
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Kink/Sextober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write as many short prompts as possible this month for Kinktober. This entire year has been no sex November for many people (including me) because of the pandemic, so I hope to bring some smiles and giggles. Such fast work may not turn out perfect or super sexy at each try, but I hope to entertain. I'll also draw illustrations for the -tober Gen prompts or Kinktober once a week, visible on my Twitter.
> 
> My author and artist account on twitter: @NanosFics

Lucifer had begun dating his first boyfriend, and that, Lucilius could tolerate. What he found harder to accept was that Sandalphon, in his twenties and without a stable job or higher education, took way too much time from Lucifer. Lucilius hadn’t ever met the campus’ Café Millenia barista in person, but he didn’t like him anyway.

As soon as Lucifer came home, he worked on his doctorate or typing away on his phone. Sometimes, he giggled or sighed, dumbly in love. Lucifer even took the damn phone to the toilet, and the blue screen sometimes shone at night. He seemed delighted, but Lucilius wasn’t. Disgusting.

One day, Lucifer, in his hurry out, forgot his phone on the kitchen table. It hummed once. Lucilius ignored it. Then it buzzed again. And again. Voom, voom, and Lucilius was trying to enjoy one of his rare days off, alone, away from people, isolated and well. His own phone hummed a few times, but it was Belial, so he left him on read.

After five or six times, the humming got the best of his patience. He picked it up to write up the man’s number and call him back. There, on the main screen, fully exposed, the young naked, on all fours and erect and looking wantonly into the camera. “I miss you,” was the text message. They’d been separated for only two days for god’s sake!

He put the phone down, pressure on his brain painful. Now he knew Lucifer’s boyfriend was a boyish brunette with a little pink dick, trained muscular thighs, and a cute face. He played with himself in the morning and sent Lucifer these kinds of messages. That explained the dumb giggling and the toilet. Lucilius didn’t want to know that much, ever.

His phone vibrated. Belial’s dick appeared this time, unrequested, as usual. Lucilius angrily typed away on his phone that he was already dealing with other unwanted sex pics. His phone began ringing like crazy, and this time, out of pettiness, he replied.

“‘Cilius, you could have let me into the fun!”

“There is no fun, just horny people annoying me,” Lucilius replied, dryly.

At the nagging, groaning, and threat Belial would send hotter pics if someone did better than him, Lucilius dared the absolute endangering move: FaceTime. There appeared Belial’s stupidly handsome face, and he was topless, with his stupid muscular bouncy boobs out, his nipples impossible to not pinch or slap in person. Lucilius turned the camera to Lucifer’s phone, showing off Sandalphon’s pic. Belial whistled.

“Can you imagine, my brother, watching this, this horny slut, while he should concentrate on Dr. Michael’s presentation?”

“Yeah, totally,” Belial replied, “and get a hard-on while she tells him about cellular multiplication.”

Lucilius felt like killing Belial.

Belial was biting his lip, leaning back on his satin sofa. Everything about Belial’s interior was either black, red, or purple and somewhat tacky, but always designer brand. He had the smarts, the body, and the riches, but he was a thot with the taste of a pimp and kept sending unwanted dick pics.

“That's our campus’ barista, eh? It’s always the silent ones,” he hummed, scratching his chin. “How about you reply nicely to him?”

“Nicely, like what?” Lucilius asked, his voice gravelly.

“Like take a shot of your dick. I don’t think Sandy could make the difference, except if he took your brother's in his mouth. Send me a copy too.”

“Like hell,” Lucilius seethed and hung up on Belial.

He had a point, though. Those pictures were worth investigating some more. What if that man were secretly a porn actor, or involved in a shady business that could break Lucifer's heart? He and his twin shared the same phone codes, so it was easy to look through his brother’s gallery unnoticed.

While he regretted seeing a few, some were higher quality and more creative than Belial’s ideas. In one Sandalphon seemed to be playing with himself, enjoying it plenty, the text “I’m thinking of you.” The camera was at a low angle, and Lucilius felt as if he were lying on his stomach in front of Sandalphon’s cock. His suspicion the guy had a side-job became even worse.

In others, like some professional Instagrammer, he just showed off his muscular thighs and butt nicely framed by a mirror, or his naked chest and bedhead, written, “Yesterday night was great.” Lucilius didn’t have the text log and the context for those images, but he wouldn’t have gone as far as to research the text history.

He couldn’t help staring. Sandalphon’s muscles were lean, not comparable with Lucifer, who worked out almost every day, but healthy. He had an angel face and sent sinful pictures. Lucilius, who’d studied human anatomy in depth to become a surgeon, usually saw the body as a study subject, but he could appreciate that kind of… He shook his head.

And then, Lucilius found the one thing he didn’t want to see; a video. It was Sandalphon with a bedhead, and he heard Lucifer’s voice, the one holding the camera. A “Good morning” kind of scene typical of any movie with a family about to face terrible trials. Sandalphon was smiling and laughing, pushing a pillow against the camera. Those kinds of scenes hadn’t ever awakened sympathy in Lucilius, just a profound disgust for Hollywood’s heteronormativity.

Still, that was sexier than any vulgar pic Lucilius had seen before. The sight of a tight little butthole and hanging balls had never turned him on, but seeing genuine shared happiness was different. He felt a small tug at his tiny shriveled heart. Sandalphon was cute, and Lucilius hated how cute he was and how happy they were. Of course, Lucifer would rather spend more time with someone like that than with his boring gloomy twin who only ever spoke about scientific research.

He typed the number with Lucifer’s phone. “Hello, Lucifer?” Sandalphon replied sweetly. Lucilius scrunched his nose and cleared his throat.

“I’m his brother. Are you aware your pics appear even on locked screen?”

A few seconds of silence. Sandalphon let out a strangled sound. Lucilius smirked. “He forgot his phone. I’d have preferred to meet you in person for the first time in a less… Revealing manner.”

The young man was stuttering on the other side, repeating apologies Lucilius didn’t care about, but he did enjoy the embarrassment, the shame, the fact Sandalphon must have gotten to work at this time. He heard a young woman’s voice in the back, taking an order, and then asking if Sandalphon was alright. No, he probably wasn’t.

“Never send that kind of picture during office hours ever again,” Lucilius said, his voice low and threatening. He hung up, ignoring whatever Sandalphon had to say.

Lucilius put the phone back at its place and pulled his own out. He took his shirt off, turned the camera on for a selfie, and took a shot in the bathroom. He was thinner and smaller and had less muscle than Sandalphon, and found his skin tone pasty in the horrendous lighting. How could Belial have said Sandalphon couldn’t have made the difference between them? Still, he sent it off to Belial, as a reward, for his compliment.

His phone immediately vibrated. “Wow, Cilius! I almost popped!” Belial had replied and sent back an image of his abs and chest. He looked just too good, too tempting.

Irritated, Lucilius took his pants off and a quick shot downstairs. He sent it off, feeling like he’d reached the lowest point in his life, and that now his family’s entire reputation was in danger. Somehow, that possibility also turned him on.

His phone vibrated. An erect cock. He hated dick pics, but this time, his mood was slightly different, a bit more tolerant. “Look what you’re doing to me now,” Belial had replied.

Lucilius felt a tug at the corners of his lips. He went under the shower, chest and hair still wet, he clicked on the phone. Meanwhile, Belial had sent about fifteen different messages begging for more. Had he just denied his colleague an orgasm without even thinking? It was only for five minutes.

“Come and get it,” Lucilius replied.

“CILIUS! I’M COMING RIGHT OVER!” Belial had typed at lightning speed.

There was no stopping him, and fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Lucilius wasn’t alone anymore, and they had a few pics to take together.


End file.
